


The Entrence

by Little_Queen_of_Dreams



Series: The Truth Behind Auradon [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Government Conspiracy, M/M, MEVIE, No soft Ben, Overprotective Mal, Protective Jay, Trans Carlos de Vil, jaylos, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queen_of_Dreams/pseuds/Little_Queen_of_Dreams
Summary: King Adam of Auradon had a problem.In reality, he had many different types of problems.This one was the worst.It was the Isle.Carlos DeVil had temporarily broken the barrier.Shattered it really.His son, the Prince Benjamin had come up with the idea.They needed a bridge.A bridge they found in the form of a purple haired witch.In which Auradon has a darkness, a secret, and a plan.
Relationships: Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay & Carlos De Vil, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: The Truth Behind Auradon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472654
Comments: 19
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't posted (I've had this chapter for like a month). This will be longer than the others, due to my hatred of having to constantly retagging. 
> 
> Due to quarantine insanity and a deal with my friend I should actually be updating pretty regularly (if that's possible). 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and ideas are always appreciated!

King Adam of Auradon had a problem.

In reality, he had many different types of problems.

This one was the worst.

It was the Isle.

Carlos DeVil had temporarily broken the barrier.

Shattered it really.

For only a second.

They’d noticed, of course. 

It’s hard not to notice a country-wide power outage and a large beam of light centered around the Isle.

It had taken them less than twenty years to create the ability to break out of the most masterfully created barrier the world had ever seen.

The trick was, the barrier had been made simple to open from the outside but impossible to penetrate it from the inside. 

Now the impossible to penetrate aspect of the whole ordeal was shattered by a teenager with broken radio parts. 

There was no way to let life continue as normal, leaving the kids to rot on the god-forsaken rock. 

That genius plan no longer worked.

They were back to the drawing board.

His son, the Prince Benjamin had come up with the idea. 

Invite the boy (along with others to not attract suspicion) to Auradon as a “goodwill campaign.”

Villains were already becoming restless, having years to attempt plans of escape and methods of attacking shipments. 

They needed a bridge.

A bridge they found in the form of a purple haired witch.

Maleficent had been one of the most feared rulers during her reign, making her daughter the clear heir to the throne of the Isle.

All they’d have to do was to have one heir marry another and they’d all live happily ever after. 

Except for one small fact. 

They couldn’t just bring over a pair of Isle children and expect them to not to clue into why they were there. 

One was too convenient, two was too small, and three was too oblong.

So, four was the decided perfect number.

The evil queen was known throughout Auradon for her beauty and, according to some royal who'd seen her in person, her daughter was too. Though, unfortunately, she'd refused to let her daughter leave the more inhospitable way. 

So Evie was chosen. 

Their ‘friendly observers’ had clued them in to the closeness of friendship forged between Carlos, their main problem, and Jay, the only child on the Isle who wasn't a child of the Isle. 

So Jay finished the group. 

Now that they were decided, they had to figure out a way of properly communicating the idea to the parents, something that was handily taken care of by more ‘friendly observers’ (this time, armed). 

The children were chosen. 

The plan could begin. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Mal Bertha was never one for taking the importance of things seriously. 

However, Evie was. 

Which was why she was sitting in the corner Evie’s room of all of their worldly possessions strewn around her room, attempting to fit them into the official Auradon suitcases, a purse, and her paint, splattered backpack.

(Which, in all honesty, was bigger than the suitcase itself).

(And was almost unrecognizable after the few layers of paint Mal had doused it with in order to get rid of the cheery blue and gold).

While the officials had given each student their own case in order to take everything they found necessary, it was clear they didn’t want much from the isle leaking into the perfect world of precious princesses and princes.

All Mal needed was her art stuff and her jacket. Evie, however, was insistent her girlfriend was not going to skulk around their new school looking like some deranged emo, so she had insisted on combining their little space of luggage to house the combined forces of the best of both their wardrobes. 

(The boys were her next victims). 

“Do you think I could fit my sewing machine in one of them?” She tapped her finger to her chin as if puzzling over an impossible equation. 

Mal rolled her eyes. “For the last time, E, there’s bound to be better sewing machines for you once we get there.”

“I know,” she puzzled over an ensemble she’d pieced together. “It’s just that everyone looks so boring in Auradon. They all wear the same clothing all the time and it’s repulsive. What if they don’t have sewing machines there?”

“They do seem like they’d be able to squash the creativity out of everything.” Mal stood up leaning over her girlfriend's shoulder. “Except you, that is.”

Evie bit back a smile. “Still, we have to assume that all eyes will be on us at all times. If we look good enough no one should notice anything else we do.”

“I like the way you think. You can steal their hearts and the rest of us can steal their pocket change.”

“Just their pocket change?” She turned to face her girlfriend.

“Of course,” Mal shrugged, “we’re supposed to be good after all.”

“If you say so,” Evie turned back to her work. “I, however, want to enjoy the complete luxury of all Auradon has to offer.”

“What are we going to do when we get there?”

She paused for a moment. “We talked about this with our parents. Steal the wand, break the barrier, unleash hell onto heaven.”

“I know that.” Mal rolled her eyes. “I meant what are we going to do with  _ us _ ?” She hefted herself onto the bed. “You don’t hear about a lot of princesses dating other princesses.”

“Or in this case, princesses dating peasants.” Mal glared at her. “I’m only speaking the facts.” 

“Still, we don’t know what it’s going to be like out there. We always need to assume they’ve got their plans of their own.”

“I know.” The blue haired girl bit her lip, perfect lips shaping into a frown. “We need to play it safe, which means we’re going to need to hide us.”

Mal rubbed her shoulders. “Just in public or in front of anyone we can easily dispose of afterwards.”

“Of course.” She smiled softly. “No matter how good they say it is, it won’t be good if I don’t get to have you.”

“Cheesy much?” 

Evie sighed, pushing her off the bed. “I’m distracted, we have limited space for maximum leather. I am not going to Auradon only to find that there’s only pale colored cotton.”

“Don’t lose all hope, the boys should be there soon. They said they’d give you whatever space they had left over between the two of them.” She looked out the window. “They needed to be sure to hide anything unmentionable of Carlos’s.”

“He’ll be fine, M, I’ve gotten good at making him binders. No one is going to notice, and if they do, it’s Auradon.” She snapped a suitcase shut with a satisfying  _ click.  _ “They’re the good guys for hell’s sake.”

She shut the blinds. “That’s exactly what I’m worried about.” 

At the treehouse on the other side of the Isle, Jay and Carlos were having a similar conversation.

“Auradon’s bound to have better materials, C. You don’t need to pack everything.”

Carlos rolled his eyes. “I’m not packing everything Jay, just enough to tide me over. Besides, I like using my own tools.”

“If you say so.” Jay shrugged. “Just know it’ll be your head on a plate if you don’t have space for Evie to fill.”

“For your information, screwdrivers don’t take up that much space. And make good clutter when you need to hide binders.” He went back to his task.

Jay bit his lip. “You might not want to hide them in there.”

“Why not?”

“Let’s face it, Auradon doesn’t exactly trust us,” he put an arm around his boyfriend, “and seeing a bunch of tools might make them think we’ve got a bomb or something.” 

Carlos swore. “You’re right. They’ll probably be screening everything.” He pulled a pouch out of his satchel. “Where should I put them, then?”

“I’ll take 'em if you want.” Jay closed his hand around it, letting Carlos gently drop it into his palm.

Like a promise.

“You know I’m decent at keeping certain things hidden, especially from the unsuspecting. I’ll bet Auradon hasn't had a robbery in its history.”

“Yeah,” a weak smile traced Carlos’s lips. “They won’t know what hit them.”


	3. Chapter 3

If the arrival of shipments caused chaos in the Isle, it was nothing compared to the uproar caused by the limo. Mak scoffed, watching from her mother’s balcony as disreputables of all kinds flocked around the vehicle, held away by Auradon men in uniform. Clearly, they weren't prepared for as much violence as they were receiving, fingers itching for a trigger they weren’t expecting to need.

If Mal knew anything about the Isle (which she did), and Auradon (which she didn’t) they’d need to get out soon before a fight broke out.

And, knowing the Isle, it’d be bloody.

She heard her mother's footsteps behind her, bracing herself for her response.

“You know what you need to do.”

The response came automatically. “Yes, Mother.”

“Good.” A smile curled around her ancient lips. “I won’t have you disappointing me.”

“Have I ever, Mother?” Another automatic response.

“Past failures don’t matter. There’s never been anything to this scale before.” A hand grasped her shoulder, perfect purple nails digging in.

She’d alway wondered whether her mother had nails, or claws.

Both seemed fit.

“I won’t let you down, Mother.”

“You’d better not.” The claws dug deeper. “I’d hate to think what would happen to the little ones if you do.”

A shudder ran through her body. She took a moment to steady herself. “I don’t care about the vermin, Mother.”

“I know,” the hand released, a falcon already finished with its prisoner. “But the princess does.” 

Both pairs of eyes, mother and daughter followed the blue-haired figure as she came into view, her own mother close behind her. Mal couldn’t see Maleficent, but she felt the rising smirk. 

“And you care for her.”

She braced herself on the railing, words remaining steady and cold. “I won’t let you down, Mother.”

“See that you don’t.” The faerie turned away. “Go, I’ll see you off from the balcony.”

Mal hefted her backpack over her shoulder, suitcase firmly clutched in her right hand. “Goodbye, Mother.”

“Wait-” The sharpness of her voice made Mal stop in her tracks. “You don't try to defend yourself? You freely admit that you care for that  _ girl. _ ” She spat the word out, angrily.

“There’s nothing I need to defend myself from.” Their eyes met, purple clashing with green.

Her mouth twisted into a scowl. “It’ll make you weak.” 

“How do you know that?” Mal matched her mother’s expression.

“It got me here.” A wave of what could almost be interpreted as nostalgia fell over her face, softening the hard edges that had formed over years of imprisonment. “Don’t trust them, my darling.” A hand reached out, barely stroking her face. A movement that could almost be seen as gentle--if it wasn’t her mother. “You don’t know what they hide.”

A banging on the door broke the moment. “Mal,” Evie’s voice trickled up the stairway. “We’re ready to go.”

“Well,” as quickly as the softness was there, it disappeared, replaced by the harsh glare she knew so well. “don’t disappoint me.”

The automatic response returned. “I won’t, Mother.” She gave her one last look before descending the stairs. Evie’s excited face greeted her at the door.

“Are you ready?”

Mal couldn’t hide her confusion. “Sure.”

“Everything alright, M?” Her face fell.

“Yeah,” she plastered a smile onto her face. “Let’s do this.”

Both girls made their way to the limo, hand in hand. It was no secret that Mal and Evie had a special kind of care for each other.

The sort of care that left gashes in the throats of those who hurt Evie.

Or reteched sickness, a slow and painful demise to those who hurt Mal.

Fingers laced together, they took one last look at what they called home. For Mal, that meant one last look at her mother’s foreboding stare.

“Don’t disappoint me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue if anyone actually reads this, but let me know what you like!

_“I’m not going.” Evie sat hunched in the corner. Her perfect makeup oozed down her face in messy stripes, perfect hair matted and messy from salt and tears. “I’m not going and you can’t make me.”_

_“Evie,” Mal leaned over her girlfriend, brushing the hair from her face. “I can’t make you, but they can. We’ll leave the little ones with Uma, she’ll take care of them.”_

_“We can’t trust them.” She faced her, eyes blurring. “We can’t trust anyone but ourselves. That’s what they taught us on this God-forsaken rock. Who do they think they are whisking us away like this? Why couldn’t they have chosen four of the little ones instead?”_

_“Because they’re from Auradon.” Jay cut in, leaning a little ways away from the two. “They’re the ones in charge. Like it or not, they’ll rip us away if they have to. The less they know about what goes on here, the less they’ll be able to use against us later.”_

_Carlos spoke up, ratted notebook in hand. “We’re going to need to make preparations. There’s only a week and while Uma may look after them, she’s not going out of her way for anything.” He ignored the looks from both Mal and Jay, choosing to crouch close to the blue haired girl. “We don’t have a choice, E. We can fight it, or we can work with what we have.”_

_She sighed, hastily wiping away her tears. “C’s right, if we’re going to leave Uma in charge, we’ll need to stock up with what we have. I can make clothes out of what I have, though I might need to take apart a couple dresses or so.”_

_“Yeah,” Jay nodded. “Mal and I can get what we need from the market and Carlos can help with medicines.”_

_“We’ve got one week.” Mal bit her lip, considering the options. “Let’s go.”_

Rain streamed down the glass in little trails, each one clearer than the last. They’d passed the barrier only a few minutes ago, and Evie was already noticing the change. While Isle rain was thick and heavy (not to mention cloudy), Auradon rain brushed the landscape lightly, refreshing the world. 

Not that they’d seen much of the world. So far, they’d only seen the inside of the limousine and the mini bar, stocked with all kinds of sweet things they’d never seen before. 

And, for the other three, that’s all they were seeing. Jay, Carlos, and Mal had locked eyes onto the sweet filled cabinet, and hadn't taken them off since. She rolled her eyes as she watched them gorge themselves in the glass’s reflection. ‘Where do you think they’re taking us?”

“Probably somewhere to get us checked out.” Mal considered the thought, whilst mauling something that had probably once resembled a chocolate rabbit. “It’s not like we had dentistry or anything on the Isle. They’re going to want to make us pretty before they show us off.”

“Speak for yourself.” She turned to face them, glossed lips pursed. “I’m already pretty.”

“They’re not going to touch us, are they?” All jovial thoughts had drained from Carlos’s face. “We can’t let them find me out.”

Jay put an arm around him. “Please, as if I’ll let any stranger get his hands on my boyfriend.” His eyes met Mal’s. “I’ll take C, you take E?”

She nodded, resolutely. “Worst comes to worst, they won’t be prepared for a fight.”

“We all can handle ourselves.” Evie rolled her eyes, fingering the hem of her jacket. She’s been sure to reinforce their clothes as well as she could, linings and pockets set with knives and needles. “It’s against Auradonian law to have an armed presence in an examination room, or anyone besides the doctor and patient in therapy.

“That’s my girl.” Mal grinned, stealing a quick kiss. “Using their own laws against them.”

“It’s nothing,” Evie tried to ignore the flush creeping up her cheeks. “I need paper for patterns, and the Auradonain Legal Code is dropped off and discarded with every shipment. It's as if they want to flaunt the fact we’re living like savages while they have everything ordered and color coded in less than 600 pages.”

Carlos shrugged. “Whatever it is, it’ll give us an advantage.”

“An advantage,” Mal laughed humorlessly. “Against their pathetic little plans.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Ben for y'all. 
> 
> (I love making soft Ben, but that's kind of impossible for this story. So, I'm having fun with a different type of prince).
> 
> PLEASE let me know if you want more (I've got a lot written and continuously forget to publish more).

Ben had spent the morning pacing in his office.

(And most of the night before for that matter).

The villain kids were set to arrive at the clinic at 11:45.

Which would give them plenty of time to be prepped and ready for their official welcoming at 1:15.

There hadn’t been any notice from the driver, besides the fact he’d left with the chosen four around 11:00. 

It was forty minutes to the clinic and another twenty to Auradon Prep.

Something that he was having to remind himself every time the clock moved forward. 

Everything was fine. 

If what they were hoping to accomplish succeeded, it’d lead to decades of peace and prosperity.

If not, everything would fall.

_ Meetings with his father were both the most enjoyable and stressful parts of his day. Not even his mother was allowed into his private study, something that had stayed that way and would stay for years. _

_ There were some aspects of government that didn’t concern her. _

_ Specifically, the Isle. _

_ Data came pouring in from all over, information from spies sent in every hour. _

_ They needed to know everything. _

_ The power struggles. _

_ The stability. _

_ The sustenance.  _

_ And, most importantly, the children. _

_ Few, if any, countries had originally rebelled against the idea. Even now, China and Agrabah were the only two with any opposition. It was easy to strike fear into the Sultana Jasmine, her abuser hanging over her life like a vengeful shadow. Mulan was another thing all together. _

_ She’d ended all her villains, and, by the looks of it, her daughter was no different. _

_ Li Lonnie was known for her athleticism and strength, making her name known when she’d pinned Chad Charming to the ground with a heeled boot on her first day when he gotten a bit too flirtatious. _

_ Audrey, Ben’s girlfriend, was keeping an eye on her.The two had been friends from a young age and were practically inseparable, despite their differences. _

_ Seeing as Audrey had a habit to talk (or gossip, as some might call it), he heard everything that happened to just about anyone who breathed on campus. _

_ Though, to his annoyance, she almost never had anything off to say about Lonnie, besides her style. _

_ While most of Auradon lived in perfectly happy ignorance, the Isle itself was in a constant state of upheaval. Rulers themselves remained relatively consistent, but gang wars were just as so.  _

_ They were getting antsy, the Isle’s materials depleting at too great of a speed for them to be replenished, the hygiene levels lowering by the day, and the population in an unhealthy state of growth. _

_ (This was all besides the fact that Carlos De Vil had accidentally broken the barrier). _

_ That’d been a wake up call, something reminding them that short of killing everything on the island (which would definitely not have been approved) they were still existing, living, and growing continuously annoyed at their conditions. _

_ His father had known the barrier was a temporary measure, something to ensure their safety while finding a more permanent option.  _

_ Ben had found that permanent option. _

_ He’d have to marry the heir of the Isle. _

_ (It wasn’t an official title, and he would have preferred the blue princess, but Mal came from the place of most power). _

_ The plan was laid out over a plethora of screens, each detail set in meticulous order. _

_ All they needed was the villains to complete it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to offer ideas, prompts, and anything else. 
> 
> (Email me too, it's in my profile).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner (I haven't been writing much this week since my discovery of Buzzfeed unsolved).
> 
> Let me know what you think, any ideas, and feel free to email me with anything!

Carlos and the rest were escorted out of the car by a small squadron of Auradonian soldiers clad in their uncomfortably cheery uniforms of blue and gold.

Jay kept a protective arm around him and Mal while Evie slipped her hand into his, fingers latching together, providing what little protection they could.

Sure enough, they were taken through the side doors of a large, blindingly white building smelling of bleach. Mal glared at one of the guards scornfully as they made their way down the hall.

“We’re not good enough for the main entrance?”

He only glared back at her through a heavy helmet. “This is the youth clinic. There’s kids in reception. You're not the only ones here”

“”What?” Mal raised her eyebrows. “You think we’re going to eat them or something?”

“Of course not.” A warm voice greeted them inside a smaller sitting room. “We want you to be treated with the utmost care, and we believe discretion is a part of that.” Half hidden by Jay, he was only able to catch a glimpse of the speaker.

It only took a glimpse for him to realize who the speaker was.

Prince Benjamin.

The prince gestured to a small cluster of chairs. “Please, take a seat.”

“No thanks,” Mal eyed him warily. “We prefer to stand.”

“Well,” his smile faltered for the smallest moment. “You’ll need to sit during physical exams later, so it might be good to start now.”

Mal and Jay made an uneasy eye contact before surrendering, Evie and Carlos in tow. “What can you tell us about that?” Jay spoke up this time, defensively watching Carlos and Evie out of the corner of his eye. “We’re not doing anything alone.”

Ben’s smile wavered again, almost frantically gesturing to a man in a white coat. “Dr. Harrison, is here to answer all your questions.”

“We would insist that each of you have your own exams both for complete patient-doctor confidentiality, and a relaxing environment.” Like Ben, he had a picturesque smile (or as picturesque as it could be in their presence).

“We know everything about each other.” Evie shot a cursory glance at Mal. “There’s nothing we need to hide. You don’t want to be alone on the Isle.” 

Mal nodded. “If you want to get anything more than black eye, it’ll be your best bet.”

“I’ll have to confer with my colleagues.” He closed his grip over a clipboard. “If you’ll give me a few minutes.”

An awkward silence fell over them as he left, Ben too perplexed to find a conversation topic and none of the four willing to do much talking. Mal jerked her head at Evie, who immediately stood up with a flourish, letting Mal slip into her spot. “Your highness-”

“-Ben,” his smile returned, “please call me Ben.”

“Ben,” She pursed her lips, playing with a strand of her indigo locks. “Where are we going after we get,” she paused, giving the prince (and the rest of the battalion) an innocent pose, “all this done?”

He launched into an excited speech about Auradon Prep and all it had to offer, giving Mal time to flip through her spellbook, finger traveling down the page until it landed on one. She slipped an icy hand to his hip bone and muttered a rhyme.

“A mirage is all I need

Imaginations I will feed

They will see what they expect

A flattened chest they will accept.”

He thanked her with a mute nod. She uncharacteristically winked before going to Evie’s aid as Ben attempted to describe the band programs.

“When’s the shrink getting back here?” She tossed an arm over Evie’s shoulder. “We’re not used to sitting around and doing nothing.”

“You won’t need to.” Dr. Harrison re-entered, this time with another smiling face in white coats. “Jay and Carlos, if you’ll follow me, we’ll take you to your exam room.” 

A woman came up behind him, holding out a hand to Mal and Evie. “I’m Dr. Lewis and I’ll be taking your physicals in the room across the hall.” Evie shook it, with a simpering smile while Mal glared and trudged with them, one last look to the boys.

They were on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, so I'll try to post the next one in the next few days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, these are pretty short (I have no actual official chapter length, so expect to get two shorter ones around twice a week. 
> 
> I'm actually writing again!!! 
> 
> (I got a friend to forcefully remove me from buzzfeed unsolved).
> 
> Let me know what you think!

It took thirty seconds for Dr. Melinda Lewis to realize how different this was going to be. Her Auradonian cases were patient and polite with all their details spelled out for her in little notebooks of some sort.

Mal and Evie had none of that.

She’d sat them down on the table, two mounting packets of empty boxes and questions on her desk. Smiling (in a way she hoped was passable), she turned to the pair. “How about we just fill out some primary questions before the examination?”

Mal shrugged, disorientedly playing with her nails. “Whatever floats your boat.”

“Alright,” She flipped open the crisp manilla file. “When was your last menstrual period?”

The girl tensed up, as if trying to remember. Next to her, Evie sighed. “It ended 15 days ago.”

“I was talking to Mal.”

“The answer’s the same for the both of us,” she played with a strand of hair. “We’ve been synced since we were fourteen.”

“Wonderful.” She jotted it down. “Any allergies?”

“Evie’s allergic to pollen.” Mal didn’t look up from her nails. “She gets really bad hay fever every year during spring. I can’t eat hazelnuts, or be near iron really.”

“Is there a history of illness in your family?”

Both girls snorted. Evie was the one to speak up. “Sickness is weakness and weaknesses are exploitable. They wouldn’t have told us if we begged.”

“No problem there,” she left the spot blank. “Just for the records, the names of both parents?”

They rolled their eyes. 

This was going to take a long time.

The specialists returned to the conference room around an hour later, files now (slightly) neatly full. Ben gestured to Dr. Harrison. “Please, take a seat.”

The man complied, grimacing. “This is going to be harder than we thought.”

“No kidding,” Lewis sighed. “None of them know anything other than the barest information. Mal doesn’t even know her birthday.”

“They’ll be ready for the welcome, won’t they?” He gripped the arms of his chair.

“They’ll be ready, but they don’t seem thrilled to be welcomed.” Dr. Lewis flipped through her files. “I couldn’t get any information about their mental health and could barely complete the physical.”

“I got the boys into the gowns, but it took heaven and earth. Carlos had a scar on his leg from a bear trap and he said he’d had a couple bruised ribs, but I didn’t see much.” Harrison scowled. “They’re both grossly underweight.”

“The girls too,” Lewis pulled out a page and passed it to them. “They attacked the lunch we gave them like they’d never seen food.”

Ben perked up. “Are they still eating?” 

“Last I saw them. They’re in his room.” She jerked a thumb at her partner. “They practically clawed at the door to be together.”

“I’ll check on them.” He stood up, wincing at the scraping sound made by the chair. “We don’t want them to think we’re abandoning them.”

The two doctors shared a look. “If you think so.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to write more (and I should have more time around now).
> 
> Just so y'all know, I don't really swear (I'm around little kids A TON and have no filter whatsoever).
> 
> (Accidentally played Don't Lose Ur Head from six in front of a three year old).
> 
> Therefore, there isn't going to be as much profanity as would probably be realistic. 
> 
> I have nothing against swearing, but I also like being able to utilize the same emotions through other, (slightly) subtler options.
> 
> That doesn't mean there won't be any profanity, but just don't go around expecting it!
> 
> (If that concerns you, I'm sorry)
> 
> I love comments and kudos! (All ideas are appreciated as long as they're respectful!)

How do you think they're able to give us all this?” Carlos stared at his plate in amazement. “There’s enough here for two meals for each of us, three if we stretch it.”

“We’re not going to be able to keep it all fresh, so eat what’s not perishable.” Mal paused eating long enough to hold a hand out to Evie. “Bags, E?”

Her eyes widened. “Right! Sorry.” She stuck a hand in a newly returned purse, extracting a small collection of cinched pouches. “Put anything that’ll last in these.”

“Won’t apples last?” Jay raised an eyebrow at the girl, who was currently sinking her teeth into the cored fruit, juice dripping down her lips. She only glared in response.

“We haven’t had apples since Mother discovered quinoa. Let me live my life.”

“Alright,” he eyed his meal suspiciously. “How do we know if it’ll last if we don’t know what it is?”

Carlos rolled his eyes, pulling Jay’s tray toward him. “I’ll do it for you.”

“How was the checkup?” Apple finished, Evie slipped the core into a sack. “Did the spell work?”

“Yeah,” the boy’s face lit up, eyes brightening. “The doctor didn’t notice a thing. Can you make it permanent?”

Mal shrugged. “It’s just an illusion. I might be able to try something else later, though.”

“Just think if they had this.” Evie leaned into her girlfriend. “I wish we could send it back to them.”

“Maybe someday, princess.” She smiled down at her. “For now, we need to get our strength up.” 

“Can I come in?” Ben’s voice came from the other side of the door. Both Evie and Mal sat up, rigidly. 

“It’s a free country, for you anyway.” All relaxation had been sucked dry from Mal’s voice, the hard edge returning. 

The door opened soundlessly, the prince stepping into their small vicinity. He grinned, oblivious to the discomfort that’d set in. “How’s lunch?”

“More edible than what we’re used to.” Jay glowered at him, protectively guarding Carlos from his gaze.

“There’ll be more options once we arrive at school, but we first wanted to provide you with some basics.”

“It’s good, especially the fruit.” Evie gave him a smile, brushing crumbs off of her lap. 

“I wouldn’t know.” Mal rolled her eyes, “seeing as you stole mine.”

“A hungry lady is a disagreeable lady.” She smirked. “You don’t want me to be disagreeable, do you? Besides, mother told me there’s no use of being beautiful if you’re too useless to function.”

“We can get you more if you want.”

“Really?” Carlos peeked out from behind his human shield. “You’re not going to run out?”

He laughed. “We have plenty for everyone, there’s no need to worry.”

“Why doesn’t the Isle get any of it?” Mal’s eyes bore into him. “There’s people who would kill for this.”

“Sorry.” He held up his hands in mock surrender (something that didn’t seem to lighten her expression). “I’m not in charge of that yet.”

“Well, seeing as your father is, you could let him know we’re rotting away on a festering stump of an island while you have food to spare.” Mal stood moving him backwards, gaze much more intimidating up close. “Then maybe you could add it to your little kidnapping project.” She raised an arm.

He refused to let himself flinch, eyes calm as he waited for the impact. As soon as the hand had been raised, Evie had jumped to her feet, hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“M.” 

The letter was barely more than a whisper, a single, pleading, note. Mal relented, drawing herself back to what she decided was an appropriate distance, still scowling. 

“Is there something you’re planning on telling us, or are you leaving?”

“Both,” he kept his tone light and friendly, (they’re not going to trust anyone who turns on them after an hour). “There’s only a few more checks and then we’ll take you to the school.”

“Good.” She grasped hold of the door. It took him seconds to realize she’d backed him into the doorway before it slammed into him.

This was definitely going to be harder than anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if there's anything you can do to help the Black Lives Matter movement and fight injustice faced by men and women of color all over the US!
> 
> Here's the link to the official website for the movement:
> 
> https://blacklivesmatter.com/


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, remember when I said I'd post a couple times a week?
> 
> Sorry this is so late, I wasn't particularly happy with the past two chapters (I'm honestly not sure how good this one is) but I was able to talk with a friend and we were able to solidify some ideas and figure out some things I wasn't sure about.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I want this to be good. I've got a lot of ideas and I love hearing your's.
> 
> A good chunk of comments are about evil Ben, so I decided to give him to you!

There was a difference between what would be planned and what would occur.

(That’s at least what Ben was reminding himself as he paced the conference room).

Everything worked in Auradon. They lived in a Utopia that provided whatever was needed to whoever needed (or wanted it). After years of perfect lines and orders, there seemed something inherently wrong about the chaos of the isle kids.

“People are creatures of chaos,” his father had told him, “no matter the systems set in place, they will never be as predictable as they appear.”

He had never realized how true that was until he’d seen it for his own eyes.

He couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

They were exactly as he’d planned on, harsh, untrusting, and mean.

Exactly as they should have been, with the drugging.

What he wasn’t expecting was their refusal to surrender.

Being overly simple, that’s what the drug did (or was supposed to do).

To force a belief, they’d need to surrender.

It wasn’t necessary on Auradon, where beliefs were held strong through the stories and values of the country. Children had grown up to every fairytale imaginable, learning of their inherent goodness and the goodness of Auradon.

But, something was off.

Those from the Isle were unpredictable, strong, and protective.

They’d heard the same stories, but from a different point of view.

Growing up to every fairytale imaginable, learning of their inherent evil and the cruelty of Auradon. 

The food was supposed to reinforce that, amplifying their dark nature, stripping kindness from them at every turn. They’d be strangers to kindness and love until reaching Auradon.

Solidifying the goodness of Auradon, their impossible way to convert even the greatest sinners into the greatest saints.

They weren’t supposed to be delicate.

Not that they were, exactly (scars found in the physical exam assuredly proved that), they had a delicate nature.

He'd seen their interactions, the way they were with each other once they thought no one was watching.

Security cameras seemed a new threat they had yet to perceive.

Mal and Jay, the worst of the worst, took care of both Evie and Carlos, that much was clear.

Both of their files showed the defense when prompted with particularly painful questions, ready to let fly anything painful enough to get it dismissed before the others had to answer.

Their actions were the opposite of those he had planned on. 

It’s in the way the drug worked, pulling the recipient to the extreme of good or evil. That's at least how they had changed it once his father had realized they would need to send them laced with every shipment of food. 

It was supposed to be fool proof.

Like the barrier.

This was wrong, they were wrong. 

For once in his life, he wasn’t sure how to handle being wrong.

There was too much riding on the outcome.

They should have been monsters, murderers, the worst of the worst.

Rotten to the core.

He sighed, angrily shoving away their half completed files, filled in with the barest guesses of information, his own equal in comparison.

Months of planning, infiltration, deception, all gone.

The greatest strategies, the most powerful magic.

He’d set it up as a massacre, playing chess to their checkers, the perfect trap, the perfect defeat.

Now it was looking like an even playing field. 

Almost even. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also,
> 
> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!!!!!!


End file.
